


[授权翻译]Ask Galatea/呼唤伽拉忒亚

by Su1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12000+字, Fannishness, Fans, Historical Roleplay, M/M, Patriotism, Service, Service Submission, Soldiers, Steve Feels, Steve的感受, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 历史角色扮演, 士兵, 服务, 爱国主义, 粉丝崇拜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>收藏卡和制服设计是Steve最先遇到的提示，但他那时并未察觉。他初来乍到新世界，对此满怀怒火，又疲于作战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Ask Galatea/呼唤伽拉忒亚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask Galatea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662068) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Thanks for thingswithwings' beautiful work, if you like it, please leave a comment or kudos on her page.  
> 感谢thingswithwings的出色创作，如果你喜欢本文，请务必在她的页面留下评论或kudos。
> 
> 译文未Beta，欢迎挑错。

      

       收藏卡和制服设计是Steve最先遇到的提示，但他那时并未察觉。他初来乍到新世界，对此满怀怒火，又疲于作战。  
  
       ——  
  
       他曾有过粉丝，双眼映满他的影子，想要以某种方式拥有他，即使只是通过一张收藏卡或一本漫画。回首Bucky失踪前他演出和拍电影的日子，Steve的粉丝大多是小男孩或年轻女性，基本上都是些孩子。即使有些同他年龄相仿，Steve仍把他们视作孩子。他记得最初，这一切有多奇怪。他在演出后拉下头罩，却看到一个小男孩因此双目圆睁，仿佛他期待着Steve能自始至终都坚实可靠，像个被漆上制服的锡兵。他常会丢东西，一件旧背心，一方手帕，一支短秃的铅笔头。因为有人爱他甚切，迫使他们想要在身边拥有他的一部分。Steve对遗失感到困扰，但他能理解人们的动机，那不顾一切的渴求。他理解自己对那些人意味着什么，在他们眼中，他的躯体、声音和装束融汇成对抗黑暗的护身符。  
  
       他理解，是因为他也曾以相同的方式渴求Bucky，渴求他高大强壮的身躯，他的制服与制服象征的职责。他理解，是因为正如粉丝们渴慕他，他也曾不顾一切地渴慕他的新躯体：移动的姿态，看上去的模样，能做到的事和能代表的意义。他清楚自己是多么幸运才拥有它，他自认有义务来回报美利坚。  
  
       在Steve找到Bucky后，在咆哮突击队组成后，Steve有了新粉丝：军人。多半和从前的他一样，刚被派遣到战场上。他们从某个血染的泥泞战地寄出信件，最终，有些信件会到达身处某个血染的泥泞战地的Steve身边，而Steve一遍又一遍重读，试着把信中的言辞刻入他那由政府盖章的皮囊中。  
  
       Bucky为此打趣他，说Steve现在出名了，不用再去为“小”人物费心了。他问Steve有没有年轻女士寄来求爱信，在信里捎上自己的照片。  
  
       Steve总是笑笑，用肩撞一下Bucky，向他保证自己以后一定会在好莱坞大宅里为他留个房间的。  
  
       世界各地的士兵都写信给Steve，告诉他 _“谢谢你把我的伙计救出波兰”_ ，或是 _“听闻你的所作所为，我们都很高兴”_ 。有人写来长信描述在落入敌手后，他是如何一直都在想象美国队长救他脱出险境（即使咆哮突击队最终并未参与到救援任务中），而这念头帮助他支撑下来。另一封信写道，在内心深处，他知道要是出事，美国队长就一定会为他而来，把浴血的他带到安全之处，扶他在免受炸弹袭击的废弃建筑躺下，为他治疗伤口。Steve全都记得，记得素昧平生的人们写下的充满热忱和敬仰的言辞： _“我们每天都想到你”_ ，他们写道， _“我的灵魂因为知道你的存在而发烫，你用双手完成了上帝的工作”_ ，和 _“有时我几乎能在黑暗中感觉到你，队长，感觉到你呼吸的热度。就像你躺在我身边，保护我的安全。”_  
  
       ——  
  
       Steve没理解，他最初没能理解的是，Phil Coulson既是小男孩，也是年轻女性和军人，三个角色集于一身。他以交织的热忱看待Steve。他是会偷走Steve铅笔的粉丝，也是会把性命交付于Steve的粉丝，是会想象黑暗中Steve在他身旁呼吸的粉丝。而这些，在最本质的层面上，都一样。  
  
       直到Steve见到收藏卡上的血迹，他才终于理解。  
  
       ——  
  
       在他驾驶飞机坠毁于北极的几天——或七十年——后，Steve在凌晨两点同Nick Fury一起坐在神盾局废弃的旧餐厅，探问战争如何结束。Fury局长慢条斯理，不带感情地说起柏林被攻克，德累斯顿大轰炸，诺曼底登陆和投向长崎与广岛的原子弹。在谈话间歇，Steve向后仰头，拉伸脖子，因头顶的荧光灯无情地亮着冷光而眯起眼。他对Howard很生气，即使那人已去世多年。  
  
       “我以前也认识个Fury， Jack Fury。”他说。  
  
       “我父亲。”  
  
       “他加入了咆哮突击队。”  
  
       “没错。”  
  
       Steve突然记起，Jack留在家的小男孩也给他写过信， _“照顾好我爸爸，别让他死，别让他又被抓。”_  
  
       “你保养得不错，”Steve慢吞吞地说。Nick抬起一条眉毛。  
  
       “看看是谁在说这话呢。”  
  
       Steve的大笑声在空旷的房间回荡。  
  
        “你想要回自己的随身物品吗？”过了一会儿，Nick提议，Steve点点头。Nick带他穿过走道，来到一间堆满发霉木箱的旧储藏室。离开废弃的旧餐厅，被四周满满的书架包围所带来的压力几乎令人感到宽慰。你会在这迷失，Steve想，这想法让他好受了不少。  
        
       “你保留了每一个失踪士兵的随身物品？”Steve问，四处打量堆叠的纸箱。那么多历史，被锁在这样一个储藏室。  
  
       “不，”Nick回答。“只有你的。”  
  
       Steve震惊地眨眼。当他凑得更近，他看到每个箱子上都贴有他的名字，七十年过去，标签褪色剥落。  
  
      “全是粉丝来信，”Nick解释道。他的表情没有透露多少，但Steve还是理解了，他明白为什么Nick Fury，一位厌世的超级间谍会保留这些信件。孩子们、父母们、早已死去的士兵们的信，全部寄给一位他们并不认识，却暗自信赖的男人。  
  
       “Jack去世了吗？”Steve忽然开口，羞愧于自己先前竟没有问及。  
  
       “对。在1983年，”Nick说。“他活过了战争。”  
  
       Nick在离开前抬手稳稳地在Steve肩头一按，只是短短一瞬。  
  
       Steve留了下来，手指缓缓划过纸箱边缘。  
  
       ——  
  
       Nick的欺瞒曝光后，Tony连声尖叫，Thor频频皱眉，而Bruce跑去立陶宛，一段时间内和所有人都隔绝了联络。即使是颇为熟悉Fury局长，曾经一度被神盾局愚弄的Clint和Natasha也脸色发白，默不作声，怒气冲冲。 Steve并不惊讶，Nick Fury和Phil Coulson两人会有这样的作为顺理成章。他们如此了解Steve，了解如何才能打动他。  
  
       当动作迟缓、锈迹斑斑的九头蛇机器人自林肯纪念堂倒影池不断出现时，Steve正在华盛顿。他来此接受总统颁奖，却打起了巨大的机器人。Tony发现正是Steve的现身唤醒了它们。特勤处的探员和警察态度颇好，但当一切处理干净，当机器人四分五裂，奥巴马先生递给Steve属于他的徽章之后，Steve立刻回了纽约。然而在骚乱中，Steve弄丢了手机。等他和复仇者们恢复联络时，他们都已经用各自的方式对得知Phil Coulson生还做出了反应（愤怒，嘶吼，尖叫，咆哮，威胁要炸了天空母舰，带着气球和鲜花去探访身处贝丝以色列医院的Phil），留下Steve一个人独自踏上旅程。  
  
       他现身时仍穿着与机器人混战后的美国队长制服。当他走入医院大门，等候室的病人和医务人员掉落了一地下巴。他们投来崇慕的眼神，当然，也不乏鄙夷的视线，Steve觉察到这不是什么好主意。Steve为不少人签了名，对一些镜头露出微笑之后，才得以找到Coulson探员的房间号，前去看望他。  
  
       “喔，你好，Rogers队长，”Steve走进病房时Coulson探员说，“很高兴你能来。”  
  
       “Coulson探员，叫我Steve就好。”Steve微笑。  
  
       “Phil。”  
  
       “我想你已经听过其它复仇者们的一大堆絮叨了，”Steve关上身后的门。  
  
       “没错，但我猜这和Fury局长会遭受的远不能相提并论。”  
  
       Steve大笑，脸颊抵住了头盔的边缘——他没意识到自己还带着头盔。他抬手拉下头盔露出脸，稍稍树起头发，静电跳动在指尖。Phil注视着他。“我得说那是Fury局长自找的。在他做了这些之后，对我们，对你。”  
  
       Phil耸耸肩。他在病床上显得很小，平平无奇，毫不打眼。“我愿意被使用，”他直白地说。  
  
       Steve猛地倒吸一口气，吐息塞在胸腔。Phil直视着他。  
  
       片刻后，Steve走上前，想着他该坐到床边握住Phil的手。这感觉忽然似曾相识，向受伤的战友伸出手，他驾轻就熟。但还未动作，Steve就觉察到自己还戴着护手，他开始卸装。  
  
       Phil裸露的手指轻刷过护手坚实的表面，未曾令Steve感到被触碰就收回了手。Steve冲他露出抱歉的笑容，把盾牌放下靠在床边好用牙拽掉护手。  
  
       这本是无心之举，但Phil越过膝盖紧锁住盾牌的眼神让Steve顿住了。  
  
       他想着制服设计，既能承受冲撞又提供了足够的活动空间，紧密贴合Steve的身线，还预想了他的战斗方式。  
  
       他想着天空母舰为陈设制服而留出了单独的展示柜，摆得整整齐齐，下面贴着饰板，如同陈设一件历史珍宝；四周闪亮的灯火簇成一座祭坛。  
  
       他想着Phil小心翼翼地把血洒遍美国队长收藏卡，因为Phil Coulson愿意被使用。  
  
       Phil的手抽搐着试图探向盾牌，却又收了回来，并未擅自越过指尖同振金凉爽表面间的六英寸距离。  
  
       Steve伸出左手——仍穿戴着柔软的红色皮革和凯夫拉织物的那只手——把盾牌递给Phil让他抓住。Phil手指颤抖，但抓得很紧，Steve曾见过士兵紧握救生索，也是这般模样。  
  
       “你可以碰它，”Steve声音嘶哑。  
  
       “是啊，好的，”Phil的回复一如既往地平静，但贴上金属表面时，他的指尖发白。  
  
       长久的静默后，Phil开口了，“你为什么不坐下呢，Steve？”  
  
       Steve依言坐下，看着Phil紧握他的盾牌。Steve拥有它很久了，他背负盾牌穿过大半个欧洲；他曾对Bucky说，盾牌就像是他身体的一部分。事实上，盾牌和他新身躯的任一部分一样，Steve在同一时间得到了它们。  
  
       Steve轻咳，“你的伤还好吗？”  
  
       Phil抬头看向他，即使他曾入迷，也很快完全回过神来。他松开手，嘴角露出礼貌的笑意，“和预期恢复得一样好。”  
  
      他拉开薄薄的医院外袍，露出布满褶皱的泛红伤口。那曾是被洞穿的胸口，现在四周布满缝线，像是Boris Karloff电影里的弗兰肯斯坦怪物。  
  
      “他们不得不做了一大堆手术，”Phil的语气听起来略显游移不定，“尽管我不怎么记得了，深度麻醉。”  
  
       “不用担心感染？”Steve低语。闻此，Phil歪头看向他。  
  
       “不用，静脉注射的抗生素。”  
  
       “好吧，”Steve反应过来。在40年代，青霉素还是个新概念，他知道有许多人都死于感染。“我能摸一下吗？”  
  
       “好，”Phil温和地应了，他答得很快，像是本就在期待这问题。Steve把手搁上Phil的胸膛，护手的红色让人想起不久之前这具身体上喷涌的血液，想起1944年一位叫做Saul的步兵写给美国队长的信件， _“如果我流血，你会把手放到伤口上，渗血会被止住。你会避免让我死在这个被上帝抛弃的地方。”_ Steve的右手垂在体侧，因未戴护手而感到裸露、无用。  
  
       “你做出了终极的牺牲，”Steve轻声说，无意识地用拇指抚过Phil伤口右侧未痊愈的肌肤。  
  
       “好吧，我试着那么做，”Phil的回答富于哲理，“结果我并不怎么擅长。”  
  
       Steve抬眼直视他，感伤地笑了，“我明白这感受。”他弯弯嘴唇，抽回手，两人不再有接触，“现在，你不得不在整个余生都努力试图找到能胜过这的事情了。”  
  
       Phil低声笑起来，手指温柔地在美国队长的盾牌边缘摩挲，“是啊，我的确有过这样的想法。”  
  
       Steve用戴着护手的手覆上Phil的。“我了解你的意志，士兵，”他柔声说。  
  
       当Phil再次抬眼看向他，Steve感到他确实止住了创口。  
  
       ——  
  
       当Steve平躺在Howard Stark的生命射线机冰冷的软垫表面——  
  
       当他绷紧身体，忍受Erskine医生戳下的数以百计的细小针头，紧闭双眼——  
  
       当他尖叫着让他们继续，即使感到被撕扯，粉碎，被彻底倾覆——  
  
       当他被塑造成美国队长，Steve Rogers想： **使用我** 。  
  
       ——  
  
       一周内，Steve又回医院看了Phil几次。每次探访都刚巧是在战斗结束或公关活动之后，所以Steve一直穿着制服。他们一起做些琐事—— 看电视节目，讨论Steve错过的历史。Phil打开笔记本电脑给Steve看他交换美国队长收藏卡的网站，他一直在搜寻替代品，因为他自己的不再崭新无暇。他们一起为最新一集的《狗警探》发笑，他们一起做拼字游戏，他们成为了朋友。  
  
       但自初次探访后，Steve一直把护手穿戴齐整。  
  
       ——  
  
       “你还不允许下床走动，”Steve坚持，他推着轮椅进入电梯，“护士说得清清楚楚。”  
  
       “我可以自己走，”Phil抗议，“我一直在练习。而且，在所有人面前让美国队长推着我的轮椅走出正门就是我们能想到的最隐蔽的做法了吗？”  
  
       “我们不会从正门走，”Steve按下通往停机坪的电梯按钮。  
  
       “啊。”  
  
       Steve把手掌落到Phil肩上，温柔地按了按。“Natasha打算用飞机把你送到Stark大厦。Tony为你准备好了房间。”  
  
       “我想Stark先生只是在等我恢复，好和我来次公平的决斗杀了我。”  
  
       “额，你知道Tony的。”即使看不到，Phil也能感觉出Steve在微笑，“一开始他想杀了你，接着他就希望你能搬来和他一起住。我也经历过。”  
  
       Phil转过头抬眼看向Steve，“我恐怕不相信他曾经会想要杀了你。我很肯定他现在还在哪儿留着一整箱美国队长漫画呢。”  
  
       Steve露齿一笑，“可别告诉他你和我说了这个。”  
  
       电梯门在楼顶打开。Natasha双臂抱在胸前，放松地靠在一架HH-60铺路鹰直升机上，墨镜遮盖住表情，。  
  
       “头儿，准备走了吗？”她看着轮椅被推近直升机。  
  
       “我说过让你别喊我‘头儿’，听着可吓人，”Phil抱怨，他抬脚准备起身，还没怎么动作，Steve就在他身旁弯下腰。  
  
       “要捎一程吗？”Steve平静地开口。Phil眨眼盯了他一会儿，点点头。Steve把手伸至轮椅与Phil的身体之间轻松地抱起他。Phil用手圈住Steve的脖子大笑起来，听着有种奇妙的轻佻。  
  
       “感觉有点怪啊，”Phil坦承，语气还是一贯的波澜不惊，却为表强调而晃了几下脚。他说话时吐息就打在Steve脸颊上。在凉爽的十一月，驾着Phil，承受他的体重，这感觉很棒。  
        
       “别担心，队长经常载我们一程，”Natasha开口，“你会习惯的。Thor已经习以为常了。”  
  
       Steve只载过Thor一次，在他被龙咬断腿之后，而Thor表现得十分和蔼可亲。  
  
       他小心地帮Phil在直升机上落座，却立刻怀念起抵在他胸口的温暖与重量。Phil松开搭着Steve肩膀的手，指尖在蓝色的制服上流连。  
  
       “Romanoff小姐？”Steve伸出手。Natasha在墨镜后露齿一笑，接着小心地把墨镜收到口袋里，带着炫耀做了一个利落的侧手翻。她以Steve伸出的手为支点，又一个空翻进了直升机。  
  
       Phil在座位上轻声笑了，“不敢相信我干了份得和荒唐的超级英雄吵架的活儿”。Steve攀上飞机，在他身旁扣紧安全带。  
  
       “我们都知道你会冲在第一个，头儿，”Natasha的回应伴着头顶螺旋桨的轰鸣声响起。  
  
       “咎由自取呗。”Phil低声嘟哝。Steve在起飞时轻捏了一下他的手。飞往Stark大厦的航程很美，城市在下方闪着金光。两人的手在整个旅程中，几乎都碰在一块儿。  
  
       ——  
  
       Phil关于漫画的言论在Steve脑中挥之不去。他忽然意识到自己并没怎么翻过在他死后出版的美国队长读物。他问了JARVIS，很快获知Tony的漫画秘密藏匿点——堆着整整三个大纸箱。Steve小心地把它们搬回房间，摆在桌上。他认出有些漫画是在四十年代出版的，他那时还在到处巡回扮演会跳舞的猴子。而美国队长漫画的正式回归是在七十年代，也许人们觉得，那时离他的死亡已经够久了。  
  
       毕竟，你又会为传奇真心哀悼多久呢？  
  
       他一头埋进了漫画堆里。最初的故事基本上和他们在战争中遇见的没什么两样：间谍、士兵、战斗、“梆！”、“砰！”、“噔！”。他放下手中读的漫画，带着好奇从箱子里随机抽出另一本。那是本1987年的漫画，封面上美国队长作出屈从的姿态，穿着制服靠在墙上，双手空悬，握着不存在的盾牌。  
  
       _“美国队长最初只是作为士兵而被创造，”_ 书上写着， _“但我赋予了他更多意义。跟随民众的意志报效祖国，我必须选择放弃个人自由，把自己置身于这样的处境——听从民众的声音，对自己的理想做出妥协。我不能代表美国政府，美国总统才能代表美国政府。我必须代表美国人民。”_  
  
       Steve的眼眶湿润，这让他觉得自己傻透了，毕竟这只是本漫画，只是个虚构角色，和他自己的人生毫无关联。他自嘲地大笑，却听到敲门声传来。Steve迅速拭了拭眼角，才对来访者应声。  
  
       出乎意料，从门外探身进来的是Bruce。  
  
       “嘿，队长，”看到Steve对他招手，Bruce漫步走了进来。  
  
       “Banner博士。你回来了？”  
  
       Bruce耸耸肩，“几个小时前刚回，我想我该来打声招呼。还有， 叫我Bruce就可以了。”  
  
       “来，坐下吧。看到你回来了真高兴。立陶宛怎么样？”  
  
      “克尔纳韦挺有意思的，我喜欢考古。而且我也不再有冲动想要把神盾局砸得粉碎了，我想那是种进步吧。”Bruce坐下，在注意到Steve手上的漫画时侧过头，“这都是些什么？”他轻声笑起来。  
  
       Steve报以尴尬的笑容，“恐怕被你逮到了，我正在读我自己呢。我猜，额，你知道，Phil不久前搬来和我们一起住了，他提起Tony有这些书，而我…… 有点好奇。这挺蠢的。”  
  
       “并不会，”Bruce心不在焉地应道，拿起一本漫画开始快速翻阅。  
  
       “我感觉这些漫画应该挺值钱的，所以我们得注意点，”Steve提醒。  
  
       “什么？1942年的美国队长创刊号 **可能** 很值钱？”Bruce放声大笑，“我都很惊讶Tony竟然没给这些漫画贴上塑料膜之类的。”  
  
       Steve耸肩，“去储藏室的时候，我想我看到一幅莫奈杵在这些漫画旁边积灰呢。Tony有时不怎么爱惜自己的东西。”  
  
       “没错，他的确是，”Bruce同意。他看起来兴致盎然，“天呐，你知道吗，要是让我小时候看到这些，我会激动死的。哪里都找不到这些初版漫画。当然，也不是说找到了我就买得起，但是。”  
  
       Steve读着Bruce低头看向第一期美国队长漫画时的神情，“Bruce，你读过我的漫画？”  
  
       Bruce从书中抬起头，嘴角挂着笑容。“Steve，Steve，Steve。在我八九岁时，如果我可以的话，我就会住在你的漫画里不走了。”  
  
       Steve再次感到双目刺痛，他不得不吞咽了一下才能出声，“我一点都不知道，”他语声和软，“哪里，为什么，你喜欢漫画的哪里？”听起来太私人了，像是Steve对待整件事的态度都太过私人了，所以他开玩笑似地补充，“只是一个渴望冒险的年轻男孩？”  
  
       Bruce低声笑了，“实际上，差不多刚好相反。”他的手指抚过封面，抚过美国队长痛揍希特勒，痛揍斯大林，痛揍全副武装的3K党成员的形象，“这是…… 我说不好，也许你不想听。也许你会感觉很奇怪。”  
  
       Bruce的手指紧张不安地在桌上敲击，Steve伸出手覆上Bruce的帮他镇定下来，“没关系，”Steve开口， “我不介意。”  
  
       Bruce抬头看向他，平静的棕色眼眸里闪着纯粹的理性智慧，Steve始终为之震撼。  
  
      “我过去有一些幻想，”静了一会儿后，Bruce开口，“你知道，你会…… 美国队长会来救我，保护我不被殴打，带我走之类的。”  
  
       Bruce没有提及他究竟希望美国队长把他从哪里救离，Steve也没有问。Bruce顿住， 清了清嗓子。  
  
       “也许这就是我最终选择参与超级士兵血清研究的原因。我想知道它是怎样在你身上起效的。”他的笑容变得嘲讽。“当然，结果我得到了浩克。”  
  
       Steve的手仍盖在Bruce手上，他略略收紧。“只要多了解，浩克其实是个很不错的人。”  
  
       Bruce挑起一道眉毛，但没多说什么，只是抽回手。“总之，这些漫画里有不少好东西。”他起身轻拍纸箱，“我想，这是人们仍然记得你名字的原因。我们一直都在继续讲述你的故事。”  
  
       Steve和他对视许久。“谢谢，”最终，他开了口。他不知道还能说些什么。Bruce对他点头，转身离开。  
  
       “总之，我只是来和你打声招呼， 我回来了。”  
  
       “我很高兴，”Steve回应。  
  
       ——  
  
       理论上，Phil仍然需要卧床休息，但他拒绝整天待在床上—— 他和Natasha、Clint一起下到健身房逐步重塑肌肉，重拾战斗技巧；他来回奔波于医院和天空母舰，在Maria和Nick之间周旋；他差不多每隔一天就和Pepper共进一次午餐。因此，Steve决定为他们两人安排些轻松的活动，像是看电影或下棋。这样， 至少当Steve在身边时，Phil能得到休息。  
  
       在喝完茶后的一盘棋局中，Steve鼓起勇气发问。Phil方才吃掉了他的骑士，迫使他考虑起新的对策。他做了个深呼吸，从棋盘上抬起视线。  
  
       “那么，你小时候是个美国队长狂热粉吗？”  
  
       Phil也抬起头，神情讶异。他静默了片刻，“不是。嗯，我在十三四岁才开始粉，开始收集漫画。在那之前，我算是别人嘴里的书呆子。”他偏过头，“你为什么问这个？”  
  
       Steve移动了他的卒。“将军。我…… 这蛮滑稽的，Bruce告诉我他小时候读过美国队长漫画。我知道Tony也读过。想想在遇到我之前，你们都已经非常了解我，挺奇怪的。”  
  
       Phil用主教吃掉卒。Steve盯着棋盘，试着遵循Bucky过去对他的大吼：通览全局。  
  
       “我不清楚我们是否了解你，”Phil说，“我们了解你的形象。”  
  
       Steve把车后撤来护卫皇后。他耸耸肩，不知该开口说些什么。  
  
       Phil叹气，他温软的声音飘荡在安静的室内。“过去的日子不容易。嗯，你知道的，对任何一个十三岁的孩子来说。但，是的。我那时候有你，Steve。我不知道为什么，也不知道一切是怎么发生的，但我…… 追随你。”他舔舔嘴唇，把皇后移动到出乎Steve意料的位置。“我因为你而加入了FBI，然后在神盾局工作，”Phil的双眼通常平静无波，此刻却闪着狂热的光彩，“你塑造了我。”  
  
       Steve对上他的视线，慢慢点头。“我懂了，”他轻声说。他低下头，却再也无力辨识棋盘；触目所及只剩一片混乱，碎片与碎片间毫无联系。他用指尖摩挲着主教顶端的圆润。  
  
       “这……我的话让你不自在吗？”  
  
       “不会，”Steve想了想。他漫不经心地用主教吃掉车，估计自己多半已经中套了，“我不知道什么塑造了我。”  
  
       趁占上风， Phil迅速移动皇后穿过半个棋盘，“将军。”  
  
       ——  
  
       Steve快迟到了。Steve讨厌迟到。他单腿在原地蹦跳，努力穿上一只红靴。但他太过专心，没看到地上躺着的护手。于是还没等他反应过来，他已经侧身倒向地面。他本来下意识地打算翻一个利落的跟斗稳住身子，结果刚一动弹就撞上了靠墙的桌子，一大堆书劈头盖脸地砸下来。  
  
       “嗷，”他莫名地咧嘴而笑，也许因为他已经很久不曾有机会出糗了。  
  
       “Steve？你还好吗？”Phil从门外探头，看向Steve。Steve正懊丧地用手揉着头，虽然其实不太痛。  
  
       “呃，嘿。嗨，”Steve打招呼。  
  
       Phil环视四周。Steve注意到他拔出了枪。“发生了什么？有人袭击？”  
  
       Steve叹口气。“我在穿靴子时摔了一跤。”  
  
       “哇喔。”Steve已经很熟悉Phil憋笑的表情，但通常那表情是指向Tony或Clint，而不是指向他的。但至少Phil有试着藏起自己的表情——他非常非常专注地把枪塞回皮套。  
  
       “对啊，我懂。可别告诉美利坚。”Steve接过Phil伸出的手，被拉起身。  
  
       “我以名誉起誓。”Phil郑重承诺。他弯腰捡起绊倒Steve的护手却没有递给Steve，只是拿在手上。Steve困惑了一会儿，然后眨眨眼把手塞进去，任由Phil把护手拽到位并帮他扣上系带。  
  
       “我赶不上医院的那什么活动了，”Steve解释。Phil富有效率地很快捡起并递上另一只护手。  
  
       “志愿者活动。”Phil点头肯定。他总是清楚Steve的日程安排，但Steve不确定那究竟是否属于他工作的一部分，“反正他们从来没准时过，你会没事的。”  
  
       “希望如此。”Phil几下就弄好了第二只护手，完美地固定在应有的位置。通常Steve在穿戴第二只护手时会有些挣扎。他喜欢护手的耐冲击性和抓地力，但戴着它们要精细动作有时并不容易。  
  
       “谢谢，”Steve在Phil扣上最后一根系带时说。令Steve惊讶的是，Phil并没停下，他穿过房间捡起靴子。“我猜你一定非常了解这套制服，毕竟你也参与了设计。”  
  
       Phil露出欣然的微笑。蓦地，他优雅地单膝跪地，若无其事，全然若无其事。Steve低头俯视，Phil抬头迎上他的目光。“你猜我联想到了什么？”  
  
       Steve紧张地吞咽。“不知道。”他扶着Phil肩膀保持平衡，把脚套进靴子。  
  
      “我想起中世纪的骑士。你知道的？因为盔甲太过笨重不便，他们需要仆人来帮忙穿戴。”  
  
      “扈从，”Steve更正。Phil把靴子固定在小腿处，他的触碰温暖而专业，毫无缠绵之意。  
  
       “没错，扈从。我总是很喜欢骑士和扈从的那类故事。”  
  
       为了穿上另一只靴子，他们一起变换了动作。Steve转换了重心，把另一只手搁在Phil的另一边肩膀上，好让Phil给他套上靴子。  
  
       “你猜我喜欢什么故事，”Steve说得很慢，一个念头逐渐在他脑海中成型。  
  
       “什么？”Phil专注于手中的系扣，没有抬头。  
  
       “皮格马利翁，”Steve说，“你听说过吗？皮格马利翁是名雕刻家，他用大理石雕刻出一位美丽的女性——伽拉忒亚。然后他向阿芙洛狄特祈祷，希望能赐予她生命。阿芙洛狄特回应了他的祈祷，伽拉忒亚活了过来。”  
  
       Phil放缓动作。“我知道这故事，”他走向桌子拿起Steve的腰带，上面缀有许多小的多功能口袋。Steve没试着接手，顺从地抬起胳膊，让Phil帮他着装。“考虑到你是位艺术家，不难理解你为什么喜欢这个故事。这想法挺美好的，给予自己的艺术品生命，创造出完美的……爱人。”大部分人会说“女性”，Phil话语里微弱的犹疑让Steve心跳加速。  
  
       “没错，”Steve应道，腰带已经被扣合。  
  
       “你希望成为皮格马利翁，”Phil语调平稳。他站得很近，Steve早就预料，但仍屏住呼吸。Phil双手环过Steve的肩头， 小心地为Steve戴上头盔。  
  
       “不，”Steve吐气。Phil理正头盔，指尖刷过Steve的脸颊。“我想成为伽拉忒亚。”  
  
       Steve低头吻住Phil。Phil的嘴唇丰润，柔软，顺从，像是期待已久。  
  
       像是他始终都在期待此刻。  
  
       “那就是你带给我的感觉，”Steve退开，几近耳语，“似乎我是真实的。”  
  
       Phil直视着他，手从Steve的肩头滑落至腰部又退回，抚过红白蓝三色的制服。Steve做了个深呼吸，他感受到皮肤抵着制服的触感，感受到血液在星条旗之下规律地泵动。他保持静止，任由Phil体味Steve正在他创造的护壳之下呼吸、活着。  
  
       “没有人比你更真实，”Phil柔声说，仰头又吻了Steve一下。  
  
       ——  
        
       Steve不舍地离开了，许诺很快会回来。Phil点头应允。  
  
       “我会等。” 他并未多言。  
  
       贝丝以色列医院的志愿者接待活动进行得很顺利，并没持续很久。但在结束前，Steve口袋里的复仇者联络卡兹兹振动。曼哈顿的意大利移民区突遭火灾，需要他的救援。消防员从没见过类似的状况，甚至难以接近现场。Tony、T’Challa、Wanda和Thor窝在一块儿，拼命想要搞懂火灾的起因是某种科技还是魔法（或者兼而有之）。但同时，人群需要被疏散，而Steve的制服可以抗火和应对各种情况。Steve低声对Phil说了句谢谢，一边矮身在燃烧的建筑进进出出，带走尽可能多的人。烟雾并没对他造成过分严重的伤害，因此在医务人员要求他坐下并给他供氧前，他已经走了许多趟。  
  
       大部分的火此时都已被扑灭。Steve能见到Wanda红色的魔力和Tony蓝白色的激光正扫向剩下的火苗。很好，他们想出解决办法了。很不错。  
  
       他经由通讯器确认了所有人都安全，而其他人向他保证，一切都已经在控制中，他可以回家了。  
  
       “你需要搭把手吗，Rogers队长？”Thor在他身边降落，看起来比被烟熏得焦黑的Steve干净多了。有时，Steve是真的很希望自己能飞。  
  
       “如果我需要你捎我一程，我会让你知道的，Thor，”Steve微笑，“谢谢。”  
  
       “喔，就乖乖让人把你捎回家吧，Rogers，又不会杀了你，”Tony的声音自通讯器传来，“不然你要怎么办，搭地铁回去吗？”  
  
       “我可以步行，”Steve被逗乐了，“又不是说……”他话音未落就被Thor一把捞起，飞向大厦。Steve叹着气，把手环上Thor的脖子。  
  
       “抵抗只是白费力气，”Thor在Steve为挡风而把头埋进他肩膀时说。Thor非得飞进宇宙才能把他们俩带回城中吗？“就像你在乎别人，别人也会在乎你。”  
  
       “Thor，谢了，”Steve试着开口，却立刻被Thor的披风灌了满嘴，只剩下含混不清的呢喃。  
  
       即便如此，他也相当肯定Thor领会了要旨。  
  
       ——  
  
       他们到家时，Thor说自己打算去看《恐龙战队》并邀请Steve一起加入，但Steve礼貌地拒绝了。他转身向自己的房间走去，在公用区域的尽头，靠房门口的地方见到了Phil。Phil正在大厦的触摸屏电脑上工作，他穿着马球衫和休闲裤，一如他在医院时不需要穿外袍时的闲适状态。Steve非常想要触碰他。  
  
       “我在想什么耽误了你，”Phil解释，“然后我看到火灾的事情，发现你在那里。看起来又有新反派加入游戏了。”  
  
       “搞清楚这东西究竟是科技还是魔法了吗？”Steve问。  
  
       “T’Challa说他在瓦坎达看到过类似的东西，Thor说他在阿斯加德看到过，目前最可靠的猜测是，这是种我们从未见过的地球科技，但利用了魔法。”他的手指在屏幕上飞舞。“我们从现场回收了部分点火装置的碎片，所以至少能用老办法来追查它们的来源。”  
  
       Steve露出感伤的笑容，摘下了头盔。“老办法。好吧。所以你认为这袭击只是个测试？”  
  
       Phil从屏幕前抬起视线，看到Steve松垮地靠着墙，身上带着焦痕，不由偏过头。“没错，我认为我们应该作好戒备，在他们下次搞出什么大动作前试着阻止。你还好吗？”  
  
       “我没事，”Steve叹气，希望自己能瘫软在椅子上。他不知道这些椅子值多少钱，但他很清楚，母亲永远都不会允许他在这种状态下坐在任何自家的家具上，哪怕是破旧到已经不能用的。事实证明，和Thor飞一趟能轻而易举地吹走大部分颗粒物——Steve不太确定，但大概也能吹走你的眉毛——但他身上还是有点砂砾，又因为穿过低空的云层而湿漉漉的。  
  
       Phil眨眼间就蹿到Steve身边，打算伸手托着Steve的胳膊和胸膛撑住他，但却在快碰到Steve前犹疑地停了下来。  
  
       Steve微笑，“你可以碰我”。Phil报以微笑，也许回忆起了他们两人共持盾牌的场景。Steve抓过Phil的手腕把他拉近，把Phil的手掌搁上自己胸口的星星。  
  
       “我能吻你吗？”Phil问，视线却紧锁住覆在制服上的手。  
  
       “能，”Steve喘息。他们从容不迫地亲吻，嘴唇微分，温暖而湿润。  
  
       “就像这样，”Phil贴着他低语。Steve惊异地感受着Phil正在他怀中颤抖，他微微退开，凝视Phil的脸庞。  
  
       “怎样？”Steve和缓地问。  
  
       “这是……”Phil长出一口气，“这曾经是我的幻想。在我……”他顿住了。  
  
       “在你还是个孩子的时候，”Steve握住他的手，把他带进房间，走入卧室。他担心了一会儿床单，又很快强迫自己停下来。床单可以洗干净。  
  
       “对，”Phil的声音哽在喉中。Steve抚着他的脸庞，温柔地亲吻他，直到他不再颤抖。  
  
       他们一同在床边坐下。Steve很快脱下靴子扔到一边，但留下了护手和制服。Phil凝视着他，视线灼热，兴致盎然，但他并未倾身向前，并未试图触碰。Steve仰躺在床上，把Phil拽到身上。  
  
       “告诉我，”Steve屏息，“说说你的幻想。”  
  
       Phil低头直视他，“你想知道。”  
  
       Steve捧住他的下颌，落下短促的亲吻，“把来龙去脉都告诉我。”  
  
       “我…… 就只是。”Phil看向他，吞了吞口水，“你出现在门口，”他语速很慢，一只手描摹着Steve的胸膛，力度透过凯夫拉在皮肤上蔓延，“刚从为国服务归来，疲惫不堪。”  
  
       Phil嘴角微弯，其它人说出这话听来都显得讽刺，但Steve能体味到他声音中的真挚。Phil解开Steve制服的胸甲，后者因为凉爽的空气拂过裸露的皮肤而打了个寒颤。  
  
       “你身上有烟熏味，”Phil有点分神。  
  
       “我刚从火场回来。”  
  
       “而你需要有人来照顾你，”Phil表示认同。他的双手在Steve胸膛上游弋，揉捏每一块肌肉，像是他试图穿过Steve的皮肤直抵骨髓。  
        
       Steve用戴着护手的手指穿过Phil的头发，停在太阳穴上。“你会怎么照顾我？”  
  
       “我会为你清理伤口，”Phil语速缓慢，“大多都只是擦伤——这里一个，”他双手拢住Steve右侧的肋骨下方，“还有这里，”他在Steve的前额印上一个吻。这举动暗含微弱的渎神意味，但Steve露出了满怀爱意的笑容。  
  
       “我有没有要你抚摸我？”  
  
       Phil大笑，拉下Steve长裤的拉链，小心地打开门襟。外衫和裤子大敞，Steve感觉自己正被缓缓剥开。Phil撬开他的外壳， 凝视着藏在里面的柔软。  
  
       “当然不，”他柔声说，“你没有。你不必开口，我自会满足你所需。我知道该怎么做。”他掏出Steve的阴茎，开始慢慢地舔弄。Steve呼吸急促，紧紧攥住Phil的手，另一只手牢牢抓着Phil的肩膀。  
  
       “没错，”Steve努力挤出字句，“没错，你、你会保证我的安全，不管是谁在身后追击……”  
  
       “当他们来到门前，我会把他们赶走，”Phil喁喁低语，亲吻着Steve的腹部，“我会给你吃的，给你喝的，洗去你身上的尘土。”  
  
       “我们可以留着这个待会儿做，”Steve露齿而笑，制服下煤尘的触感忽然无比清晰。Phil回以相同的笑容。  
  
       “接着我会这么做，”Phil移向床尾，含住Steve的勃起，“而你会把手搁在我脑后……”  
  
       Steve照做了，用美国红的护手环住Phil的头颅。Phil把阴茎整个吞进吮吸，Steve情难自禁地发出满足的呼噜声，手指绞弄着Phil的短发。  
  
       “这感觉、感觉棒极了，Phil，”Steve粗喘着，“正是我需要的，喔，你太棒了……”Phil呻吟着，一只手扣住Steve的阴茎底部，另一只手用力地攀住Steve的大腿，手指深陷在牢固而柔韧的制服织料里。Steve动了动臀部，然后拱起脊背，浑身颤抖，控制不住地尖叫着射在了Phil嘴中。  
  
       Phil用手背擦拭嘴唇，“就是这样了，”他柔声说，“这就是我的幻想。”  
  
       Steve抓住他的手，拉他一起倒在床上。“就到此为止？”Steve用手掌隔着Phil的休闲裤摩擦。  
  
       “通、通常。”Phil磕磕绊绊，“但在我更年幼的时候，你通常还会为我对国家的贡献表示感谢。”  
  
       Steve开怀大笑，深深吻住Phil，刷过口腔的每一处角落。“国家郑重地感谢你，Phil Coulson，”Steve尽力绷着脸，“你也许会为此获得一枚总统勋章。”  
  
       Phil把脸埋进Steve的颈侧，忍俊不禁。Steve探进他的长裤，把他的勃起置于手中时，他呻吟出声。Steve还戴着护手，美国队长如此的触碰应该令人感到粗糙，不带私人情感。  
  
       “谢谢你，队长，”Phil试着正色，却仍暗暗透出笑意。他冷静了一会儿，抬头看进Steve眼底。Steve等待他把想说的话说出口，“为你，无所不能，Steve。无所不能。”  
  
       “我明白，士兵”，Steve温柔地说，Phil颤栗着，“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的注释：  
> 和我的大多数复仇者同人一样，这篇文的背景大体上基于MCU。但我稍微借了一点EMH的梗（关于Jack Fury领导过咆哮突击队），还塞进了Wanda（猩红女巫）和T'Challa（黑豹），因为…… 为什么不呢？！所以你们可以把这篇文看作建立在未来的MCU基础上的同人，那时候Wanda和T' Challa已经出现并加入了复仇者。  
> 很显然，这篇文偷偷地混合了《白宫风云（West Wing）》，设置Phil Coulson过去曾是Mike Casper。  
> Steve读的漫画是1987年8月出版的《美国队长》第一卷，第332期。基于长度的原因，我稍微改动了一下演讲词。  
> 提及《狗警探》是因为Tony Stark。


End file.
